Instantes
by Katengecchi
Summary: Serie de drabbles y oneshots sobre las parejas de LL y Sunshine.


**Hola!, sin alguna razón en particular comenzare una serie de drabbles y one-shots, como siempre se centrara en diversos ships tanto de LL como de Sunshine, espero les guste la primera entrega, en este caso, Tsubasa le escribe una carta a Honoka, alejado del universo del anime o manga, simplemente fue algo que se me paso por la cabeza.**

* * *

 **Un libro pero...**

Mucho mas que eso, una existencia de lo mas sublime, en mi opinión, perfecta…

Ahí estaba yo, ocupando un lugar en el espacio, para ser mas exactos me encontraba en el salón de clases, sin ningún propósito en particular, podría haber estado ahí por obligación, por simple inercia, o porque realmente quería aprender el conocimiento que se me ofrecía para darle provecho en el futuro, pero realmente pudo haber sido por otra razón completamente diferente, simplemente estaba ahí.

Fue en uno de esos días que se repetían sin piedad, en el que la vida pasaba tranquilamente sin que nada emocionante ocurriera, bueno o malo, y yo, una persona gris en su totalidad no hacia nada para cambiar ese hecho, por supuesto, tenia mis preocupaciones, por lo que mi mirada siempre estaba perdida mientras mi mente se la pasaba preguntándose cosas sin sentido, fue en uno de esos días, cuando supe de su existencia.

Vestida con el uniforme escolar, como no podía ser de otra forma, pero con una radiante sonrisa, cabello entre naranja y café y unos movimientos sencillamente llamativos, así se me presento aquella magnifica obra, sinceramente, robo mi atención al momento, tal vez eso suene de lo mas simple, pero realmente tiene un significado profundo para mi, siendo sincera juzgar un libro por su portada no es precisamente mi estilo, pero capto tanto mi interés que en ese instante, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, algunas de mis maneras de ver la vida cambiaron, y no hablo de forma prematura, eso lo puedo asegurar, y mientras pasaba el tiempo sin piedad y mi mundo se caía a pedazos, y mientras yo caía a un precipicio, ajena a mis estupideces, ella se volvía cada vez mas hermosa, y sin saberlo, yo empezaba a querer… ese fue el inicio de algo que yo, ni remotamente me imaginaba que pasaría.

Y en algún momento tuve la oportunidad de comenzar a leer aquella obra, sin pensarlo demasiado y sin ningún orden, ella me facilito algunos de sus capítulos, no se cuantos, nunca los he contado, pero han sido muchos, muy variados y sumamente interesantes, pude leer lagrimas en algunas paginas, me transmitió mucha alegría en otras, un sin numero de emociones que no pude sentir miás, pero como alguien que esta fuera de lugar, yo solo quería abrazar ese libro contra mi pecho, para sonreír, llorar y sentir, mientras el mundo sigue, pero ella es un mundo, y yo, un simple humano mas, quiero formar parte de el.

No sé si por mis esfuerzos o por su bondad, yo pude empezar a figurar en algunas frases aquí y allá de ella, eso me dio sosiego y paz, me hizo sonreír, ¡sonreír!, aunque realmente es algo mucho mas complicado que no podría expresar en algo tan simple como este escrito, y como alguien que esta fuera de lugar, camino, sueño y despierto pensando en ella.

Y me gustaría, ¡como me gustaría!, que esas frases se volvieran paginas, después capítulos, luego secciones, se que tal vez no sea posible, pero siendo yo, alguien que daría todo por ello sin dudarlo, me atrevo descaradamente a soñar con eso.

No te llamo _mi vida_ porque vales mas que este desastre, no me menosprecio, pero te llamaría _mi mundo_ si me dejas formar parte de ti.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Honoka_

 _Este es un pequeño texto que escribí para ti simplemente con el propósito de hacerte saber mis sentimientos, lo mucho que me maravillas, y cuanto quiero estar contigo._

 _En cuanto al contenido, puede parecer algo confuso, incluso atrevido, y quiero que sepas que ha sido todo un dilema existencial como jugar con la metáfora del "libro", aunque a mi parecer creo que ha quedado bien, no soy una gran escritora ni tengo la mejor gramática, puede que cometa muchos errores, pero si algo es cierto, es que he puesto mis sentimientos y he tratado de convertirlos en palabras con el fin de tocar tu corazón, con mi amor, cariño y sinceridad._

 _Tenia algunas dudas con respecto a esto, ya que compararte con algo, sea cual sea el objeto en cuestión, es algo absurdo, pero palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres, lo maravilloso de tu mirada, lo fascinante de tu voz, todas tus cualidades y todo lo que representas para mi, también es algo absurdo (redundantemente), tendría que recurrir a conceptos que van mas allá de la imaginación._

 _Quería que fuera algo original, pero lo que realmente me importa es que te hayan alcanzado mis sentimientos. Te quiero es decir poco, pero no me atrevo a decir mas, porque espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarlo._

 _Con cariño , Tsubasa_


End file.
